hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rumancek
Peter Rumancek is a Romani werewolf that moves to Hemlock Grove in the first episode. He is shown to have the same dreams as Roman Godfrey, therefore giving them a friendship connection. Due to Olivia Godfrey being a distant ancestor of Peter's, he has some demonic lineage, which may be the reason he has had the same visions as Roman, a direct descendant of Olivia. He has also cheated death. His information Peter is a mysterious character due to how he has moved around with his mother his entire life and does not like to get close to people as he never stays in one place longer than one year. However, he seems to feel comfortable in Hemlock Grove and lets himself get close to people including a close friendship with Roman and Shelley Godfrey and even a relationship with Letha Godfrey. In season 2 we see that Peter also has an angry and dangerous side to him; when he finds out that his mother may be spending ten years in jail he throws a bookcase in his lawyer's office in anger, and how he fights with Roman when he finds out that he has slept with Miranda his newly found love interest. Peter also feels responsible for Nadia Godfrey, despite not being related to her his love for her mother brings out his paternal side. 'Physical Appearance' Peter stands at around 5"10 when slouching, has shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He also has long fingernails and unkept facial hair that furthers his appearance as a werewolf. 'Personality' Peter is a loving person who can put up with really anything that comes his way. He loves his mom but seems to also want to be the good guy. He seems stable on the outside, but since the death of Letha Godfrey, has been having issues coping. Nobody sees the good in him because they're all scared of what he's capable of. Peter has the strength to do what's right. As a person, he is sarcastic, cynical, tough and willful. He is shown with the capacity to endure great pain to achieve victory, as well as to take life without hesitation when necessary. Relationships |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Roman Godfrey was revealed to be Peter's first real friend. The two shared the same dreams and went hunting for the killer. The reason for their shared dream could be familial: Peter's grandfather, Nicolae, was related - a grandson or great-grandson - to the woman Magdalena. This is perhaps the same child that was given to a swineherd by a young Olivia Godfrey - the child that is the bastard offspring of the slave Dimitri and the upir ''Olivia. Thus, although the lineage is distant, it is entirely possible that Peter Rumancek is the great-great-great-great-grandson of Olivia - a revelation that will either tear these friends apart or bind them as close as brothers. |-|Letha Godfrey = *'Letha Godfrey: The two shared a romantic relationship, Letha having a deeply erotic fantasy on the bus about Peter. It is shown that Peter cares about Letha, and when Letha died giving birth to her and Roman's child, he - along with Roman - was torn apart. |-|Shelley Godfrey = *Shelley Godfrey: Peter is seen flirting with her more than once. He is one of the few people who doesn't tease or treat her badly. He also shared a deep curiosity for Shelley as shown in Episode 1. It is not known whether he ever had romantic feelings for her, as she is currently presumed dead. |-|Olivia Godfrey = *Olivia Godfrey: He is shown to openly have a distaste for Olivia, nevertheless, Peter is still polite in his encounters with her. Later it is revealed that she and Peter are distantly related. |-|Christina Wendall = *Christina Wendall: In Episode 1, he awakens to find Christina staring at him and he offers her a beer. Christina then asks what made him move there, explaining that she was a writer and needed to understand motives. Christina then leaves and starts spreading rumors about Peter at school. Christina is the only other werewolf known to Peter, and as such represents a link to the animalistic side of his own psyche that he represses with jokes and light-heartedness. However, her viciousness and cruelty raise the terrifying specter of the future that there was the possibility that Peter is fated to become such a creature. He did become a vargulf but was saved by Roman. |-|Miranda Cates = *Miranda Cates: In Season 2 Peter is Miranda's mechanic and sort of sympathizes with Miranda as he knows that her financial state is similar to his. He tries to find her used parts to make her car reparation a lot cheaper so that it is more manageable for her. Their relationship, later on, progresses as he ends up having sex with her on multiple occasions. However later in the series, he ends up in an odd threesome with her and Roman after he discovers that she has also been sleeping with Roman. Powers & Abilities Peter uses his powers to their fullest extent while in his wolf form, but his ability to partly transform gives him powers while in human form. * '''Enhanced Strength: While in his wolf form Peter is able to attack and take down his victims. His strength is almost matched by a full upir. We also see that while in a semi-transformed state he is able to take down men in one punch, as is shown when he punches a drug dealer in the face and breaks his nose with ease. His vargulf condition also made him strong enough to fight Roman on equal grounds, as Roman could not overpower him as easily as he did other humans, though it may have been that Roman was holding back in the fight. *'Shape-Shifting': Peter is able to turn at will, however, if he turns on the wrong moon he is at risk of becoming a vargulf. He was shown to be skilled at partly transforming, making part of the wolf body emerge from his own and the muscles and tissues underneath transfigure into that of his wolf body and even have a part of it come out of his skin, like the head. Doing this without a full moon caused Peter's downward spiral into becoming a vargulf. *'Heightened Senses: '''While he is in his wolf form Peter can track down his victims by smell. Weaknesses *'Wrong Moon': If Peter turns too many times without the full moon, he will turn into a vargulf. In addition to the mental implications of such, he loses control of the turn, causing it to rip through him at random times. He first coughed up blood after partly turning on a crescent moon, but after some time, he lost control of his temper and some inhibitions. He became more rude and impatient with people he did not like and was prone to angry and violent outbursts when he was confronted with problems. This grew until he nearly became a killer, as he stabbed cultists after turning back into his human form during the wrong lunar phase. When he transformed again, he suffered tears and lacerations from his unstable wolf from the inside of his body, tearing through his human body. At one point his rib cage did not return to human form properly and acted like an ulcer in his flesh. He continued partially transforming (even fully transforming twice) until all of the stress in his body made him a vargulf. However, his final transformed self is less unstable than other vargulfs and even showed signs of his human personality. *'Mercury': When Peter was being tortured Mercury burned his wounds. *'Mortality': Because Peter does not have a rapid healing factor he can be killed by any physical harm, though his transformations can save him from such a fate. Name '''Peter' is a common masculine given name. It is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". Quotes *"Yeah, 'werewolf' is pretty racist. I prefer 'sexy man-beast'." (season 1, episode 1) *"You're only bored if you're boring" (season 1, episode 2) Trivia Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hemlock Grove Resident Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Male Character